A Bonfire Before the Sunset
by emeraldterror
Summary: We explore the last second of Kairi's last day of school and follow her as she meets up with her friends. Having plans for the beach, she and her friends make a trip. But, unfortunately, some other people are there, including her crush. ONESHOT! AxelKairi


**A/n: I'm sorry! I've been busy, so I understand if you are angry with me for not doing anything. I wrote this for Tjdolphineaqua's clubs's contest on deviantart, _which I got first place in for this peice o' crap._**

**I deeply apologize if this make your eyes bleed. Being on hiatus for forever and then writing a super-long one-shot at one in the morning is never a good idea... SO DON'T TRY IT AT HOME, KIDS!!! **

**Read and Review, please!**

_

* * *

_

_Tick, tick, tick._

The second hand slowly jumped to each line as it counted down the slow seconds.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Kairi's eyes scanned the room as she slowly sunk in _his_ desk, conveniently located in the farthest left corner of the room. The students all whispering, holding their breaths, and slowly inching out of their seats. She traced a pale finger over the scatched in name, located underneath the desk, sighing as his face popped into her head.

The auburn haired girl stopped, her legs jutting out into the open, far away from the safety of her desk. _'Summer.'_

Rikku squealed as she turned to her group of friends behind her, Mr. Strife no longer caring about what the teenagers did. "Thirty more seconds," She breathed, gripping the back of her chair until her knuckles turned white. "We're almost there!"

Tidus threw himself onto Yuna's desk, her response being a surprised yelp, as he screamed, "SUMMER!" into her face. She, to the blonde's dismay, pushed him off her desk, the boy falling with a loud thud.

"SUMMER!!!" The class screamed in unison, papers flying in different directions. Mr. Strife glanced up from his book, but didn't bother to say a thing as students trampled over one another to leave their prison.

The teen in the corner resisted the urge to roll her eyes, a bad habit she had grown accustomed to, and made her way out of class, remembering that she and her 'homies'--she believed that was what Roxas called them--were going down to the beach. She loosened her blue and dark blue--with some white that looked completely ridiculous--plaid tie, sighing contentedly as she saw her friends. Kairi walked behind her sister, watching as Roxas joined up with them.

"'Sup, homie?" Sora grinned as he held latched onto his best friend's arm, pulling him in the direction of the double doors.

"Not much, homie. You?" Naminè and Kairi both growled simultaneously and pushed the two boys, sending them crashing to the linoleum floor.

"You two _aren't _funny!" Kairi crossed her arms over her chest.

"So knock off the crap!" Naminè huffed, standing beside her sister.

"That's mean!" Riku laughed as he grabbed the two boys, who were previously groveling on the floor. Students walked passed the small group, giving them strange looks as their heads spun.

"My head hurts…" Sora groaned. He turned toward Kairi. "Kai-Kai? Why did you do that?" Roxas nodded, pouting to the blonde next to her. Both their heads fell as they forced the tall silver haired senior to drag them out, struggling with trying to balance their weight.

"We won't take you down to the beach with us if I have to carry the two of you there." Riku grunted as he stumbled on the sidewalk, resulting in the dropping of Sora. Sora groaned and clutched his head as he sat up; pulling his legs to his chest as Roxas was also dropped as well.

"Kairi punches hard." He thought aloud, opening his blue eyes, which were previously tightly shut.

"Fine. We'll leave you two at home and Naminè, Kairi, and I can go down to the beach… _Together_." Before the silver haired teenager knew it, the two boys he was talking to were on their feet, sprinting in the direction of the ocean. The girls shrugged as they swiftly followed them, leaving Riku back in the dust. He laughed it off as he too ran after them.

"Bet you can't beat me!"

"Of course I can! You run like a girl!"

Sora fell silent, the only sounds coming from him was his panting, which strained his burning lungs as he raced Roxas, kicking up sand behind them as the sidewalk slowly disappeared into the beach. "You're a girl." The brunette muttered under his breath as he glared at the blonde. He turned to glare at the vast stretch of loose grains mixed with salt water, but was too late as collided with a person, the same fate befalling his running buddy.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, hey!!" Before they were aware of it, they were both on the ground, faces shoved into the sand. "Oh!!" They were pulled out, spluttering as the sand swished through their mouths.

"Guh." Sora shuttered as he tried to spit the last of the grains out of his mouth.

"Heh…." The person they ran into--immediately recognized by his fiery red hair--jerked his head back, motioning for his friends to come over. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as his group stood beside him. "Sorry for that…"

Panting soon was heard behind them. Sora and Roxas turned their heads simultaneously and noticed that their so-called "friends" had decided to join them. Sora crossed his arms and looked away. "Bad Kairi and Naminè . You two don't know the proper way to treat friends and their way of greeting each other."

Kairi rolled her eyes and looked up when she noticed that the shadows on the sand couldn't possibly be made by the two teens sitting in the sand. "Oh!" She flinched when she saw the group of four standing before her. She shrunk away, safely behind her older sister as the much-older-looking teens loomed over her. "H-hi Axel."

"Er… Yeah… uh, hi." The red head returned, as he stared at her, oblivious to the tiny blush spread across her cheeks. The short girl beside him glared at Kairi, protectively wrapping an arm around her--most likely--boyfriend.

"Anyway…" Axel shook off Xion, who glared at him. "We were going to start a bonfire. Wanna join?"

Sora peered around them and noticed that there were tiny bags of--to everyone's dismay--something that was much too sugary for him. He grinned widely and made a mad dash for them. Riku, who was disapprovingly watching from behind them, decided it was his turn to keep the sugar away from the brunette. Sora reached the marshmallow's first, but had them ripped out of his hands by Riku. "No!"

Riku smirked as he tossed it behind him, the tiny bag successfully landing in Axel's hand. "Sorry, Sora. We all know how you get when you've had too much sugar."

Sora crossed his arms in defeat, pouting like a four year old, but was ignored.

"Start the fire, Axel!" Xion was still glaring at Kairi, which was also unnoticed by the 6'2" red head. He smirked, turning to the blonde next to him, who was apparently holding an armful of driftwood. He turned on his heels, his shoes slightly burying themselves into the white sand.

"Demyx, Zexion, can you two arrange the driftwood?" The two ran over to a tiny pit, which was next to Sora, and began setting up the driftwood. Sora, deciding it was useless to mope around about the loss of his beloved sugar, watched them.

Axel, after successfully shaking off Xion after another wave of jealousy-mixed-with-hate hit her, pulled a lighter out of his jeans pocket. He crouched down next to the teepee of wood and lit a small section, which slowly spread around, engulfing it in a blue-ish color of flames.

Kairi, mouth agape as she was completely horrified, spoke out. "You smoke?!" Her volume was a little loud, but she didn't falter as she inched towards the flames.

Axel chuckled lightly, causing more anger to boil in the raven sitting next to him on a log that had just been pulled up. "Of course not. What good is there if there is no flame to go with the smoke?"

Kairi blushed lightly as he leaned forward so only she could hear, receiving glares from more than one pair of eyes. She jerked her head back, not wanting to be so near him, and fell off the log in the process. She looked around and noticed her friends, even Namine, were all glaring at the red head.

Naminè pulled her up by her arm, still glaring at the teen still sitting on the log. Kairi looked up and noticed that the sun was already setting, causing her sister's glare to appear more defined as the shadows filled in the impressions of her skin. At that moment, Kairi had never been more terrified of her friends. She was forcefully pulled down onto a log, a sick shoved into her hand.

"Don't touch the fire, Sora."

Kairi didn't understand why, but at the moment, she felt odd… confused, puzzled. She tried to find the right word to describe her feelings, but she jerked hand forward. No wait--she didn't do anything. She noticed Naminè's hand closed tightly around her wrist.

"Naminè?" She stitched her eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

Naminè snapped out of her hate trance and smiled, a fake and an obviously forced one, and shook her head slightly. "Nothing."

"Er… Okay." Kairi sighed as she watched Sora run off into the water, still fully clothed, his hair falling over his face. Beyond him was the sunset, colors swirling together and growing darker as the sun slowly crawled down the horizon. She smiled, ignoring the arguing behind her as the sun began disappearing. A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance.

"Kairi."

"Yes?"

"Your marshmallow's on fire."

"…Oh."

* * *

**A/n: Okay, let me make this clear. If you don't understand why they were glaring, it was because they didn't want Kairi to be strung along and deceived. Which also could mean that Axel's a WOMANIZER!!! ;D  
****Oh yes, Xion _isn't _with Axel. She just has that drilled so deep into her head that she believes it, although he shows no more feelings for her than a friend would. *Sighs* Okay, I hope you all understood my terrible explanation.**

**Thanks for reading,** **now click that little green button below this sentence and review. Please! *makes puppy dog eyes***


End file.
